Burrowing Snagret
Burrowing Snagrets are a type of bird monster from the ''Pikmin'' series. They only stick their neck out of the ground, and kill Pikmin by eating them. In the White Flower Garden Cave, one is the boss. When Olimar and Louie defeat it, it drops a glove which the ship calls the "napsack". These creatures are the most common boss in ''Pikmin 2''. In the first Pikmin they are harder because they travel in packs. In The Forest of Hope, there are 3 in a pack: kill the one in the back, he is the only one who has a ship part. There is also a Snagret with one foot, called the Pileated Snagret found only in Pikmin 2. The regular Snagret is found plentiful in The Snagret Hole. The Burrowing Snagret also appears as a trophy in Super Smash Bros. Brawl for the Wii and as an Assist Trophy in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. They are in the Snavian Family. Strategy There are two main strategies to defeating a Burrowing Snarget. The first is to take the Pikmin and charge it when it comes out of the ground followed by throwing Pikmin at its head when it reaches its maximum height. Any Pikmin except Purple ones can hit him at this height. However, the issue with this strategy is that if the Snarget isn't stunned from the hits from not having enough Pikmin attacking, it will peck and eat the Pikmin, even the ones on its head. The player can dodge these pecks fairly easily if they are leading the Pikmin and there isn't too many Pikmin. The other main strategy is to sent White Pikmin and let them be eaten. It only takes 4 White Pikmin to kill it but they have to be eaten separately. This strategy only works in Pikmin 2 and ''3''. In Pikmin 3, the player can also charge the Flying Pikmin but this is ill-advised since the Flying Pikmin are weak and easily eaten. Locations ''Pikmin'' ''Pikmin 2'' ''Pikmin 3'' Notes Reel notes "The bluish hue of its feathers distinguishes it from the burrowing snarrow." Olimar's Notes "The majority of snagret species lie in wait to ambush and capture prey, with a body type perfectly adapted to such sudden strikes. It violently attacks small, surface-dwelling insects. Distributed across a relatively wide range, subspecies of snagret suited to the varying soil conditions have emerged, making the snagret the most geographically represented species besides the bulborb. Visually resembling the burrowing snagret is the burrowing snarrow, the range of which partially overlaps with the snagret's range. While the two may appear similar, when pulled from the ground they can be distinguished by the presence or absence of tail and wing markings." Louie's Notes "Slice the serpentine torso into thin medallions, skewer on a metal rod with Hocotate onions, and barbecue over an open flame." ''Super Smash Bros.'' series ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl In ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl, the Burrowing Snagret appears as a trophy that can be obtained randomly in the game. Trophy Description *"A member of the snavian family with a birdlike head and a snakelike neck and body. An underground dweller, the snagret makes sudden strikes aboveground to capture surface-dwelling prey. It uses its beak to scoop up daily nutrition and can snatch up three Pikmin at once--a relatively small amount made deadly by its strike speed. No one has ever seen its tail." ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U'' Like in Brawl, the Burrowing Snagret appears as a trophy exclusive to the Wii U version of Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U. Trophy Description *NA: "A foot-long bird doesn't sound all that large, but when you're the size of a Pikmin, a foot is massive! This member of the avian family will emerge from underground, hunting for Pikmin, its favorite snack. Act fast—or this bird of prey will prey on your poor Pikmin!" *EU: "A strange creature that looks like it's part bird and part snake. At 35cm in length, it's fairly small by our standards, but for Pikmin, it's a towering monster! Another thing that makes it monstrous is that it sees Pikmin as a nutritious meal. If you're not careful, it'll pop out of the ground and gobble them up before you know it!" ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate In ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, the Burrowing Snagret is now an Assist Trophy. Once summoned, the Burrowing Snagret will pop out of the ground at random locations and try to attack the fighters around it with its beak. Navigation Category:Pikmin bosses Category:Pikmin enemies Category:Super Smash Bros. trophies Category:Snavian Family Category:Assist Trophies Category:Bosses Category:Enemies Category:Super Smash Bros. Spirits